Future Evil and the Heroes of Tomorrow
by dragoonian
Summary: Bad Title. Takes place 100 Years after the WRGP. Now Jacob, Primo, and Lester have gone back in time to gather every single evildoer in the history of Yugioh.  8 Duelist have been bestowed wiht the power to save the world.OC's Accepted
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to make a Yugioh Story while I work on my Pokemon story. FYI, the majority of Chapters will come in the school year, which is when I am most creative. Anyhow, I do not own anything to do with Yugioh except what I have made up, which include certain OC decks, Duel Runners, Characters, ECT. Polls will play a big part so whenever they are on my profile, please fill them out. Now to the OC form. I am going to allow people to send up to 3 OCs

* * *

><p>Name: Rex Ultim<p>

Nickname: The Shadow

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Deck(You can use OC cards, just send me info or use Yugioh Card Maker and put them on Deviant Art): Chaos Allegiance (It is on my Deviant Art account, DragoonianLord)

Special Powers: Psychic, Communicates with Duel Spirits

All Available powers are here (First come, First Serve): ALL GONE

-Appearance-

Hair (color, length, etc.): Black with dark green highlights, length doesn't pass the ears, messy appearance

-Appearance (Eyes)-

Color: Dark Green.

Kind of eyes (As in, happy, sad, mean, angry, etc.):Lone ranger style

Body type(Lanky, buff, lean, fat, etc.):Skiny but strong, like a NINJA

Height (Give me it in feet and inches):5'8"

Skin tone(pale, fair, dark, tan, etc.): light tan

Additional looks(None, scars, burns, freckles, birthmark, etc.): He has a X-Shaped scar on the back of his right hand.

-Clothes-

Everyday (free time) clothes: Dark green t-shirt with black Grim Reaper riding a White Dragon, Black hoodie, and Dark Green pants.

ECT: Emerald ring on his right hand and a Dragon Pendant

-Personality-

How do they act towards friends: Very friendly and joking

How do they act towards strangers: Curious

Overall personality: he is a loner at the head of the "wolf pack" but can be sometimes oblivious

Personal History(put in as much detail as you want, the more detail the less chance I have of messing your OC up): you will find out as you read

Favorite Color(s): Green, Black, Red

Favorite scent(s): Food

Talents(for the love of my sanity don't say Dueling only): Technology, Dueling, eating.

Interests(If any one says Dueling I might hurt someone's OC): Food, Girls, Dueling Powerful Opponents.

Likes(Don't just say dueling, I have Chuck Norris on speed dial. Don't Belive me, read my Pokemon Story): Food, Weapons, Dueling

Dislikes(Put some legitimate stuff: Street Gangs, Evil, Slavers, Poachers, Bugs, Evil

Fear(s)(Don't say none or leave it blank! Everyone has a fear deep down inside them): Bugs, Sharp Things

Love interest(I can't say I'll be good at this but I'll give it a try. If you don't know, but still want your OC to have a love interest, tell me what kind of person and/or OC he/she would like, or put TBA and tell me later):

Weaknesses (scar, asthma, etc.): His X-Shaped scars Cause him emense pain when hit.

Battling strategy: Very Strategic, he looks for weakness and exploits them, or he goes all out for the OVERKILL.

Position (Dueling Team partner, childhood friend, Evil Henchmen): Myself

* * *

><p>Now for the Prologue<p>

"I can't believe that we lost to that bunch of no good goody two shoes." ?

"Quiet Primo, we need to focus on the task at hand, The Signers are gone, The world has been at peace for 100 years, now is the perfect time to strike." ?

"I agree with Jacob on this one, we need to strike. I need my revenge for what Yugi did to me." ?

"In due time Mark, in due time. We have gathered every single villian from the past. We cannot lose. Now, we shall invade the modern world and rule it with an IRON FIST!" Jacob Yelled

All villains laugh maniacally

Meanwhile in New Domino during a Turbo Duel

* * *

><p>Start Rex's POV<p>

"I now Tune my Level 3 Ally of Chaos-Enhasainjeru with my level 6 Ally of Chaos-Hasshinsh. When the Darkness thrives, light will shine forth from ALLY OF CHAOS-HIKARI HASSHINSHA." I said dramatically as I summoned one of my most powerful monsters.

A very bright light shines over the whole stadium, and when it dies down, an Angel with black wings is flying over a Yamaha Dues Ex Machina concept motorcycle.

"CRAP This is NOT Good" ?

"Now, Hikari Hasshinsha, Attack his Legendary Six Samurai Shi En with Fallen Light Cannon. Your Going down Titus." I told Titus after telling Hikari to attack him.

Hikari Hasshinsh(4000/3000)

Shi En(2200/1100)

Rex:2500

Titus: 0

"Duel Mode Disengaged." A feminine computer voice said

"Good Duel Titus, you almost won." I told him

"I see that you have finally found a deck that could beat mine Rex." He retorted

"Ya, I got this a few days ago from my Grandpa. Apparently, my grandmother was a hotshot duelist who went undefeated in his time. This was the deck she used." I told him

"What was your grandmother's name?" Titus asked me.

"Hannah Fudo." I told him

* * *

><p>There you go. Don't be afraid to send in OCS, Even after the powers are taken, I will still need OCS for competition. Till next time. Expect another chapter as soon as a few new ocs are given to me.<p> 


	2. The Chaotic Vs the Frozen Part 1

New Chapter. To anyone new Reading this, I will almost always be accepting OCS. You will know when I am done accepting Ocs because I will remove the OCS from the Description. I have my Team for the WRGP 100 Year Anniversary. I am going to make the Teams 4 Person Teams. My Team consists of the first two given OCs, Titus, And Myself. Anyhow, on to the disclaimer, which will be given by the OC entering this Chapter.

El: Dragoonian owns EVERYTHING to do with Yugioh, that he makes up and nothing more.

Dragoonian: What she means to say is that I own only what I make up and nothing more.

El's P.O.V. A week after Prologue.

El: Now Dewloren, finish him with Frozen Barrier Claw!

Dewloren: As you wish Mistress. ROOOAAR!

MC: THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE FOLKS! I GIVE YOU THE WINNER OF THE SATELLITE GRAND PRIX, ELEANOR MORRIS!

El: _Did Dewloren just talk to me. I must be imagining things. Though, I heard that this one kid named Rex had the same thing happen to him. But he is a Psychic Duelist, and I hate Psychic Duelists. Maybe this is the perfect opportunity for me to get some answers and get revenge. I just need to find out where he lives._

MC: COME DOWN TO THE WINNERS CIRCLE ELEANOR AND COLLECT YOUR PRIZE!

After El got left the duel stadium, a girl about 5'6 with a mid-deep tan, black hair with white highlights, and Heterochromatic eyes wearing a black tee, white jeans, black and white  
>fingerless gloves and a heart shaped necklace that's half black and half white and a fading 〒 mark under her left eye approaches El.<p>

El: Sweet, I got the last card to complete my Ice Barrier Deck. Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier.

?: Congratulations on your victory. I also heard that you can talk to duel spirits.

El: How do you know that I can talk to duel spirits?

?: I have my sources. Besides, I know that look you had when you heard Dewloren talk to you. My good friend had the same look when his ultimate card talked to him. By the way, my name is Yuki.

El: And who might that be?

Yuki: Rex Ultim.

El:_ This is to perfect. Now I just need to know where he lives and then he is mine. _Could you tell me where he lives?

Yuki: Sure, I could tell you, but I think it would be easier if I showed you.

El: Well how do we get there?

Yuki: We have to fly there.

On their way to Rex's House

El: So how do you know Rex?

Yuki: Oh, we grew up near each other. Rex, Titus, one of his best friends and toughest rivals, and myself basically controlled the neighborhood. Titus was the most powerful of the three of us with his Six Samurai Deck. But I heard that Rex had gotten an extremely powerful deck and actually managed to beat Titus. That was a few days ago. Just yesterday, he beat Titus in 5 turns.

El: Interesting. I hear that he is a psychic Duelist. Is that true?

Yuki: You know, I actually don't know that. Why, do you plan on challenging him?

El: Actually, I do. Why do you ask?

Yuki: Just wondering.

30 minutes later at Rex's house.

El: So this is where Rex lives eh? Nice place.

Yuki: Ya, the Arcadia Movement funded the construction of this house.

El: How, The Arcadia Movement broke up over 100 years ago.

Yuki: The story I heard from Rex is that his Great Grandmother was part of the Arcadia Movement before it broke up. They built this house as a safe haven from people who would want to harm their Psychic Duelists. His Great Grandmother found the place and she and her husband moved in here. His family has lived here ever since. It even has a Turbo Dueling course.

As they got to the front door, they saw Rex waiting for them.

SHIFT TO REX'S P.O.V

Rex: _I knew it, Yuki was coming to visit, but who is with her. _He thought as he saw a girl the same height as Yuki but with less of a tan. She had straight midnight blue hair that went past her shoulders. She was wearing a long sleeved blue t-shirt, with an open white jacket. She was also wearing green cargos with a black stripe going down the side, and black hiking boots that come up to her ankles. She had a mischievous look to her.

Yuki: Hey Rex! Long time no see!

Rex: Hey Yuki. What's up?

Yuki: Oh not much. I brought you someone. Her name is Eleanor and she wants to duel you. Also, she can talk to Duel Spirits. That's why I brought her here.

Rex: Well then, I'm not one to back down from a challenge, especially not one from someone with similar abilities to myself. Would you like to Turbo Duel or Duel standing.

El: Since my Duel Runner isn't here, why don't we have a good old classic duel?

Rex: Fine by me. If you will now follow me to the Dueling Arena.

10 minutes later.

El: Dang this house is huge.

Rex: Of course it's huge, it was originally meant to hold the Arcadia Movement. Anyhow, now that we are here, Let's Duel!

Rex: 8000

El: 8000

Rex: You can have the first move.

El: Thank you. I Draw! I'll start by Summoning Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier(1700/900)

A Female monster wearing leather outfit wielding two snowflake shaped giant shurikens appeared on her side of the field.

Dance Princess: How may I be of service?

El: I play a Facedown and end my turn.

Rex: My Draw! And I will start by summoning my CHAOS ENTITY!(1990/990)

A warrior wearing full battle armor and a helmet with horns wielding a battle ax appeared in front of Rex.

Chaos Entity: What have you Summoned me to destroy my lord?

Rex: I will now play my Field Spell, Chaos Sanctuary.

A giant mechanical Angel rises from behind Rex and it opened a Giant hole in the center of the field.

Rex: Now, due to my Field Spell, Chaos Entity gains a 500 ATK point Boost

Chaos Entity (2490/990)

Rex: Chaos Entity, Destroy her Dance Princess.

Chaos Entity: Yes my lord. AAAAAAH! It yelled as it swung its battle ax at the Dance Princess

Rex: 8000

El: 7210


	3. The first dragon appears with evil near

**My dad is putting me on computer lockdown so I will update less than planned. As for OC's, I need them for the teams in the WRGP. Also, to those who are questioning how my story fits with the anime, I have already planned something that will explain it soon. To those who told me that the story was in script format, thank you because I had not known it was that way. I thought I changed it to the normal way but I guess my bad memory got the best of me. On to the DISCLAIMER**

**Dragoonian: I own NOTHING except Titus, Rex, certain un-introduced OC's, Chaos Allegiance Deck, Unused Decks that I created, and other stuff.**

REX's P.O.V

Rex: 8000

El: 7210

"With that, I end my turn. Good luck." I told El.

"My Draw. I'll set one monster facedown and a facedown." She said as she set a monster and put a card in a spell/trap card slot.

"If that is all then I will draw." I said "I summon my Ally of Chaos – Anjerika in attack mode."

"But that monster has 0 attack points. What's the use in summoning it?" El asked me

"It's a tuner monster, and I think that I will tune it with my level 4 Chaos Entity to Synchro summon my level 8 Dragon of Chaos – Doragonaku." I said but as I went to grab it out of my extra deck I saw a glowing card. When I picked it up, I saw an all new Chaos card I had never seen. "You know, on second thought, I think I will summon this instead. I summon Great Chaos Dragon – Kaosu Tatsumaki."

As I said that, a giant green dragon with 8 wings and golden armor appeared on my side of the field.

"I am here to protect the world as my predecessor did with your great grandfather Rex." It told me as it rose.

"You mean that you are descended from Stardust Dragon?"

"Yes I am Rex, and now, I fight with you!" It said as it roared.

"Great Chaos Dragon Kaosu Tatsumaki is an 8 star, wind attribute, dragon type, synchro monster with 2500 attack points and 2500 defense points." A female narrator said.

"Now, Kaosu Tatsumaki gains 500 attack points because of my field spell.

(3000/2500)

"Tatsumaki, Attack her facedown monster with Cosmic Chaos Blast!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in an alternate space, a human and a giant being of darkness were watching the duel.<p>

No one's P.O.V

* * *

><p>"Finally, the first new Signer monster has shown itself. It is only a matter of time until they are all out. Then they will be ours. Isn't that right Okami?"<p>

"Yes Lord Kurayami. Do you want me to go get any of their Signer Cards?" Okami asked

"Not yet. It appears that other than Rex's, three of them have appeared in their universe. Soon Nidhogg, Aisubaria, Kotoamatsukami will be with their signers. Then, when that happens, you can go get them. When they do arrive, you can use any of the servants I have "collected" when traveling through time. Personally, I would start with Marik." Kurayami said

"As you wish my lord. Now then, it appears that Rex has pulled the win in this duel. I have a feeling that he will be a fun one to take out."

* * *

><p>Well that took long enough. My dad has my computer on lockdown so I wont be updating as fast as I would like to. I still need OC's. The last minipart to the chapter explains why the characters are different than in the anime. Till next time.<p> 


	4. AN

Hey Guys, polls up. I usually write based off of polls when I can't decide how to branch off from a previous chapter into another location, still in the same story. Or on who comes first(The Chicken or the Egg? THE ROCKET POWERED FIST!) anyhow, this poll is to decide the order I introduce the signer monsters for the story. Also, I hope that Lord Kurayami explained why the Evil Characters are Evil in this story. I had this planned from the start, I just didn't want to reveal it until the time was right, People just sent me angry reviews and PMs so I decided to shut them up with his reveal. Until next time.

This Authors Note will self destruct when the poll is over.


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**THIS STORY AND ALL OF MY OTHER ONES HAVE NOW BEEN CANCELED!**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO START FROM SCRATCH AND FOCUS ON ONE PROJECT AT A TIME.**

**I WILL BE RESTARTING AND FINISHING ALL OF MY STORIES, BUT WITH SOME CHANGES TO THE INITIAL IDEAS!**

**THERE WILL BE A POLL ON MY PAGE FOR WHICH STORY YOU, THE READERS WOULD LIKE TO SEE RESTARTED!**

**ON FEBRUARY 21ST, I WILL DECIDE WHICH STORY WILL BE MY NEW PROJECT UNTIL FINISHED!**


End file.
